This invention is concerned with an apparatus for automatically assembling an elastic bulb to a fragile tubular element. Specifically, the invention relates to a machine for automatically assembling the components of a medicine dropper; namely, the rubber bulb, cap, and glass pipette.
Medicine droppers normally consist of three component parts; a rubber bulb having a flanged end, a plastic or metal cap having a central aperture through which the bulb extends, and a glass or plastic pipette stem which fits into the flanged end of the bulb. In the past, such droppers have been produced from their component parts either by completely hand assembling all parts or by a semi-automatic technique in which two component parts, i.e. cap and bulb, are machine assembled followed by hand assembly of the glass or plastic stem into the bulb.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides an apparatus for automatically assembling all component parts of a liquid dropper.